Arthur Wright
"Arthur" redirects here. For the novelist, see Arthur Darkwood. Chief Arthur Wright is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Concordian Flying Squad's Chief of Police. Profile 41 years of age, Arthur has neat, brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark blue blazer and a dirt brown vest, with ornate designs over a white long-sleeved shirt with gold buttons. He also has a brown strap on him as well as a mocha cravat. Arthur is known to be impatient and old-fashioned, but can be charming when the occasion calls for it. He is a stickler for good manners. He likes playing croquet, as well as mingling with the high society and dancing in ballrooms. It is known that he is friends with Abigail Simandl, the curator of the Concordian Museum of Art. In his first suspect appearance in The Higher You Rise, it is known that Arthur uses chloral hydrate. In his second suspect appearance in Last Stand for Justice, his jacket is seen having a tear in its left shoulder. It is discovered that he eats ration biscuits, knows Morse code and uses a compass. Events of Criminal Case Meeting Chief Wright Chief Wright asked Charles and Maddie to pick up the player from the docks and send them to the Squad's airship. However, the murder of Frank Vogel prevented this from happening. Later, Chief Wright stopped by the airship but left for a soirée before he could brief the player on the Squad's primary mission. He finally formally met the player after Nellie Mortimer was arrested, informing them that the Squad was an independent unit that had branched off the Concordian Police Department after the police was seen to be riddled with corruption. Furthermore, the Squad's primary mission was to catch any police member seen violating the law. Later, Maddie and the player suspected Officer Raines of taking bribery from Walter Lombardi so he would not report him brewing illegal moonshine. Chief Wright and the player talked to Officer Raines, who admitted to the bribery. Chief Wright then dismissed him from the force. Let Me Down Gently After arresting Lucrezia Capecchi's killer, Chief Wright was spoken to regarding progress made into Diego del Lobo, who was suspected of being a thief. Though the player and Isaac were unable to find evidence to arrest him, they did discover he would be attending Mr Alastor's next party, a séance. When asked if an invitation could be requested from Mr Alastor, Chief Wright said that may be difficult since he did not know of Mr Alastor's identity, nobody else would. Additionally, Alastor did not even attend his own soirées. But when it was mentioned that it would take place in the Museum of Art, Chief Wright said their entry would be guaranteed since the curator was a good friend of his. The Higher You Rise Chief Wright became a suspect in the murder of Celine Georges after Isaac and the player found his gun close to the body. He was saddened at another murder occurring, saying he had secured the scene and likely dropped the pistol in all the confusion. He explained he was strolling around the exhibition when he heard a scream coming from the tower; once he saw the body he dispatched Constable Ramirez immediately. But even with that explanation, he knew he had to be treated as a suspect, but told the player to continue the investigation like any other. Chief Wright was spoken to again about a message he wrote on obituaries of officers that used to be under his command, which read "If Spark wins, this will never happen again!" He truly believed the suit could prevent further tragedies like those in the obituaries, given that the suit has defensive capabilities. Because of this, he felt it was imperative that Stanley won, so the Exo-Suit would go into mass production. When Isaac suggested he might have killed Celine to lift this weight off his shoulders, Chief Wright simply said the evidence would speak for itself. Chief Wright was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Eleanor Halsted for Celine's murder and sabotaging the inventions. After arresting her, they reported what happened to the Chief, and he was surprised that the corruption had spread so high up the ranks. Considering she was taking bribes from Stanley, Chief Wright wanted to see if she took money from anyone else. With that in mind, he suggested that the player and Isaac return to the Crystal Palace in order to find any more clues. Stick to Your Guns After arresting Edna Owens' killer, Chief Wright wanted to speak with Isaac and the player. Considering the previous murders involved the police, he wanted to boost the police department's morale. To do so, he wanted to hold a ceremony for Edna Owens, and despite the ongoing gang wars, he felt it was a perfect time. So, he wanted the player and Isaac to find something that reminded people of how much Edna loved the police, so they decided to search the police armory. Get Off Your High Horse After arresting Anna Jewell's killer, Chief Wright asked Maddie and the player for their help. He explained that he had recently begun courting Bernadine Rochester and that he wanted to get her a gift. After they found one of Bernadine's embroideries, Diego suggested that the Chief should buy her a gold brooch or some emerald earrings. Later on, Chief Wright revealed that his date had gone well. Talk of the Town After arresting Joseph Pryor's killer, Diego and the player discovered that the Concordia Telephone Company was a sham. They then went to inform Chief Wright that the bonds were fake, and that the victim was behind the scam, most likely with the help of Leopold Rochester. Chief Wright and the player then went to apprehend Leopold at the Grand Concordia Hotel, where he admitted to being behind the fake company, leading to his arrest and the confiscation of his assets. Tipping the Scales After arresting Archie Rochester's killer, Isaac and the player asked him if he had promised the Rochesters their support after finding a diagram detailing so. He swore to them that he hadn't as, despite his attachment to Bernadine Rochester, his loyalty lay with the Squad. He then realized that only Thaddeus Mulroney, the new Police Commissioner, could have authorized their support. Chief Wright and the player then interrogated Thaddeus, where they discovered that he was responsible for giving the Rochesters the Squad's support after he decided to defect to the "winning side". Chief Wright then promised him that he would report him to the Deputy Mayor, before Thaddeus warned them to watch their backs. The New Truth! After Judge Takakura's killer, Florence Samuels, was sentenced to beheading by Mayor Lawson himself, Chief Wright said that they had to prevent her execution from happening. After Diego organized a prison break plan for Florence, he and the player reported to Chief Wright, who refused to hear the details so he could have plausible deniability if Lawson asked him about the breakout. Chief Wright then suggested that they sent Florence to the Redcliffe penal colony in Australia after they broke her out so she could serve a custodial sentence with manual labor instead of the death sentence she was to receive in Concordia. After the prison break was successfully orchestrated, Mayor Lawson somehow found out about the plan and grilled Chief Wright and the player about it. Lawson said that he was not going to shut down the Squad yet because of all their work in the past. However, for defying him, he decided to revoke some of their privileges and ordered them to fire Diego or he would shut the Squad down immediately. Diego came quietly and decided to leave the Squad on his own volition, telling them not to attempt contact with him. Inglorious Justice Immediately after arresting Jane Pembroke's killer, Chief Wright called the player to his office with dire news. He recently received a telegram from Bernadine, saying they should stop seeing each other. Though Isaac remained skeptical of the importance given Mayor Lawson's current agenda to execute political foes, Chief Wright said Bernadine fit that role perfectly and wanted to make sure she was alright. He agreed to look through the telegraph office with the player to retrace her steps, only to find that Bernadine ran off to the forest. They managed to find her, but she said she was going to turn herself into to Lawson. Chief Wright pleaded for her not to give herself up with the execution coming up, and swore to protect her no matter what. Best Laid Plans While Isaac and the player were in the resistance headquarters arresting Giulietta Capecchi for the murder of Inspector Jaubert, Mayor Lawson's goons in the Justice Corps stormed the airship and arrested the Squad, having gotten a tip-off from Officer Smythe that they were sympathetic to the resistance. While Charlie and Dick escaped, Chief Wright, along with his other Squad members, were arrested and thrown in a dungeon under the town square to await their execution the following day. Later on, Charlie, Dick, Isaac, and the player were able to break into the dungeon and free Chief Wright and the rest of the Squad, along with the other political prisoners. Last Stand for Justice After Isaac and Charlie failed to return to the Highmore estate from the airship at the agreed upon time, Chief Wright sent Maddie and the player there to look for them. In Charlie's lab however, Maddie and the player found Charlie dead. During the investigation, Maddie and the player found Charlie's pocket watch, which was a gift from Chief Wright. According to Evie, the message on the watch was meant to be "Thank you for all your years of faithful service," indicating that Chief Wright meant to fire Charlie. Chief Wright said that he thought that because Charlie was going to be a father, it was becoming more and more dangerous for him to remain in the Squad. Realizing his love for the Squad however, he changed his mind at the last minute. Later, the team found a photo proving that Lawson had threatened Chief Wright with Bernadine's life. He said that Lawson resorted to coercion and threats when he realized the Squad would not follow him voluntarily. Lawson was sending him orders secretly, demanding daily reports on the Squad, but Chief Wright said that he told as little as possible while still keeping Bernadine safe. He also said that Lawson started distrusting everyone in the Squad, leading him to tell Chief Wright to fire Charlie. Chief Wright was found to be innocent when Diego was found guilty of the murder. He later accompanied Isaac and the player as they went to the Concordia Tower to arrest Lawson once and for all, with the confrontation ending in Lawson's death. He ordered Lawson's body to be removed and for the Squad to reconvene at the airship. In the airship, Chief Wright said that Bernadine had suggested Lady Highmore for the position of interim mayor. Chief Wright and the player offered her the position, which she gracefully accepted. A few days after Charlie's funeral, Chief Wright declared his plans to go to Europe with Bernadine. Gameplay As the Chief of the Concordian Flying Squad, Arthur requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before he can let the player advance to the next case of Mysteries of the Past. Besides that, he notifies the player each time they level up in the season. Also, the player may choose Arthur to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 5-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Chief Wright is one of the main characters to be flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *Chief Wright is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect seven times. *Chief Wright is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots AWrightAppMOTP.png|Chief Wright, as he appeared in Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past), The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past), Stick to Your Guns (Case #34 of Mysteries of the Past), Get Off Your High Horse (Case #40 of Mysteries of the Past), Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past), and Tipping the Scales (Case #51 of Mysteries of the Past), The New Truth! (Case #55 of Mysteries of the Past), and Inglorious Justice (Case #58 of Mysteries of the Past). AWrightMOTPC231.png|Chief Wright, as he appeared in Last Stand for Justice (Case #60 of Mysteries of the Past). Arthur-Case174-2.png|Happy 1 AWHappy2.jpg|Happy 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-2.png|Grinning 1 Arthur_-_Case_178-1.png|Grinning 2 Arthur-Case231-17.png|Grinning 3 Arthur-Case173-1.png|Smiling 1 Arthur_Smiling2.png|Smiling 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-5.png|Confident 1 Arthur-Case181-6.png|Confident 2 Arthur-Case231-11.png|Confident 3 Arthur_-_Case_172-10.png|Determined Arthur-Case176-3.png|Excited Arthur - Case 172-1.png|Fantasizing 1 Arthur_Fantasizing2.png|Fantasizing 2 Arthur-Case231-16.png|Fantasizing 3 ArthurDaydreaming.png|Daydreaming Arthur-Case176-2.png|Winking Arthur-Case230-1.png|Compassionate 1 Screenshot_191.png|Compassionate 2 Arthur-Case231-8.png|Compassionate 3 Arthur-Case231-19.png|Compassionate 4 Arthur-Case225-1.png|Affectionate Arthur_-_Case_172-3.png|Thinking 1 Arthur_-_Case_172-8.png|Thinking 2 Arthur-Case231-2.png|Thinking 3 Arthur-Case231-18.png|Thinking 4 Arthur-Case177-1.png|Serious 1 Arthur-Case231-15.png|Serious 2 Arthur_-_Case_172-4.png|Glancing 1 Arthur-Case174-1.png|Glancing 2 Arthur-Case231-10.png|Glancing 3 Arthur_-_Case_172-11.png|Suggestive Arthur_-_Case_176-1.png|Unsure 1 Arthur-Case183-1.png|Unsure 2 Arthur-Case183-2.png|Sad 1 Arthur_-_Case_189-1.png|Sad 2 Arthur-Case231-5.png|Sad 3 Arthur-Case231-20.png|Sad 4 Arthur_-_Case_178-2.png|Blushing 1 Arthur-Case225-2.png|Blushing 2 Arthur-Case181-3.png|Sweating 1 Arthur_Sweating2.png|Sweating 2 Arthur-Case231-6.png|Sweating 3 Arthur_-_Case_172-6.png|Indicating Arthur_-_Case_172-9.png|Shocked 1 Arthur-Case182-3.png|Shocked 2 Arthur-Case231-3.png|Shocked 3 Arthur_-_Case_172-12.png|Angry 1 Arthur-Case177-2.png|Angry 2 Arthur-Case181-1.png|Angry 3 Arthur-Case231-9.png|Angry 4 Arthur-Case181-2.png|Infuriated 1 Arthur_Infuriated2.png|Infuriated 2 Arthur-Case177-3.png|Hopeless 1 Arthur-Case180-1.png|Hopeless 2 Arthur-Case231-4.png|Hopeless 3 Arthur-Case231-7.png|Hopeless 4 Arthur-Case205-1.png|Clapping Arthur-Case177-4.png|Clueless 1 Arthur_-_Case_192-1.png|Clueless 2 Arthur-Case229-1.png|Relieved 1 Arthur-Case231-1.png|Relieved 2 Arthur-Case229-2.png|Calling Arthur-Case229-3.png|Calming Arthur-Case231-21.png|Saluting AWrightC30-1.png|Handing a badge. Arthur-Case224-1.png|On the phone. Arthur-Case224-2.png|Ditto. Arthur-Case224-3.png|Ditto. Arthur-Case231-12.png|Drawing his gun. Arthur-Case231-13.png|Ditto. Arthur-Case231-14.png|Ditto. Squad-Case231-2.png|Arthur with Isaac, Evie, Maddie and Viola. Rose&Squad-Case231-1.png|Arthur with Rose and Viola. BRochesterMOTP.png|Bernadine Rochester, Arthur's girlfriend. OG_SUS_418_605.jpg AWrightMOTPMC231.jpg Arthur-Levelup.png|Arthur will be the one notifying the player leveling up in Mysteries of the Past. Arthur-Recruit-1.png|"I need more recruits!" ArthurWLimitedOffer.png|Arthur, giving a limited time offer. Arthur-Hint-1.png|The player may choose Arthur to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Arthur-Map.png|Arthur will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. ArthurIneedYourReports.png|Arthur will require you to ask three friends for reports to go to the next case in Mysteries of the Past. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|You can also use Criminal Case Cash to give Arthur three reports (from Maddie, Isaac, and Charles) without asking. Promotional images ArthurWrightDesc.jpg|Character reveal. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Chiefs Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects